Die in a Fire of Bloody Rainbows
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: Fluttershy dreams of the Rainbow Factory, unaware of its brutality. The worse happens when she is hired by Rainbow Dash, the manager. She's forced to work and threatened to be murdered if she doesn't. But one day, the pegasus sees a way to exploit the horrible factory of its rituals...and it may get her killed along with Rainbow Dash. M rated for deaths and violent scenes.
1. After Scootaloo's Murder

**A/N: Hey, Bronies! My first attempt at a Rainbow Factory FanFic, as it is one of my favorite grimdarks a part from Cupcakes. Now, please respect me as I am not a huge Brony like you people are. I am a small one, and I am mainly obsessed with Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon. Now, I hope there are some Night-Guards (Five Nights at Freddy's fans) here, as in the very last chapter, the song Die in a Fire by The Living Tombstone will be used in a deathscene. In this FanFic, there will be ten chapters. Two deaths will occur in this story so beware, as I will not be putting any warnings of it. I like to surprise people in my stories. That is why this story is rated T. I do NOT own Rainbow Factory, it belongs to Aurora Dawn (I think. See, I'm that terrible of a Brony!). Please, enjoy the story. Leave a review telling me of your opinion and follow or favourite this FanFic, it will really encourage me.**

In the cool breezes over Cloudsdale, the floating city, located northwest from Canterlot and Ponyville, the pegasi of the skies would soar within the windy currents. But to not many pegasi knowledge, so did the immortal and mysterious pegasi that passed into heaven. Their presence was detectable, but that was only ever felt once in awhile by the pegasi of the skies. A pegasus seeing the spirit of another pegasus flying in the legendary winds of Cloudsdale meant you were very special with a gift...or creepy with no specialty. Where these spirits come from, no one knows. Sightings of immortal pegasi were once in a lifetime. On surveillance cameras that monitored the the legendary winds for any suspicions, there had only been one spirit which was ever seen soaring the winds. Sadly, that was Scootalo's spirit. Sweet little Scootalo who was missing for nearly two-years before that sighting on the camera, was confirmed dead and the ponies of Ponyville were put to rest in devastation. Scootalo had disappeared nearly two-years before the surveillance of her ghost in the winds of Cloudsdale.

Princess Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, the Mane Six, all were devastated over the hearing of Scootalo being confirmed dead. All were, except for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash seemed to not care at all. No one really did understand why Rainbow Dash wasn't affected by Scootalo's death, and when anyone would ask her, she would simply reply with a frown, nothing else. Scootalo, the young orange and purple-pink pegasus who she took under her powerful blue wings as a younger sister, didn't feel any sadness over the tragedy while Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were devastated. A powerful depression between Sweetie Belle and Applebloom split the Cutie Mark Crusaders apart, as it wasn't the Cutie Mark Crusaders without Scootalo, who to them, was their leader. After splitting from Sweetie Belle, there had been rumors that Applebloom had left Applejack's farm after suddenly dropping out of school. There was even rumor that she left Equestria, never to be heard of again. Applejack stayed strong though, as she was smarter to know that the farm needed her. On the other hoof, Sweetie Belle stayed in school, but as a loner. She'd wear nightmare-black eyeliner with the help of Rarity's fashionable humor, and also dyed her hair black. No one went by her. You were considered brave if you did.

Rainbow Dash retreated back to her job at the Rainbow Factory and wouldn't come home for a few months, no suspicions. Right? Of course not, Rainbow Dash would come home rich which was considered reasonable for a few months of labor. What everyone didn't know about was that Rainbow Dash was the manager of the factory. Princess Twilight once requested a tour of the Rainbow Factory. Rainbow Dash was overjoyed, but she knew if she gave Princess Twilight a tour of the factory, all the deadly secrets of the factory would be exposed and that was a risk too high. Killing Princess Twilight was an option, but that would lead to suspicions of the factory. So Rainbow Dash refused with a cover-up. She told the alicorn that there were no tours available.

Apart from Rainbow Dash, one of the ponies of the Mane Six you would least expect had changed. Fluttershy, of all of them, had become more...uninterested in her animals who would look up to her and enjoy her peaceful presence. She had become more interested in nature. To be precise, the sky. Every evening, while the sky was mixed with pinks, oranges, and purples, the peaceful pegasus would fly; directed by the currents and she wouldn't have to beat her beautiful yellow wings once. It was quite a site, as young and jealous unicorns or ponies would gaze up at Fluttershy in awe. The pegasi wouldn't dare fly up with Fluttershy as they were too struck with her beauty in flight.

The sky, such a wonder of beyond to Fluttershy. How she yearned to make more of it. She could fly, but she couldn't...decorate it. Yes, decorate the sky! But with what? Herself? Well, that was just plain-out selfish. No one should flutter in themselves beauty. It was selfish to admire yourself in such a way. Don't even get started on Rarity. Fluttershy wanted to colour the sky. Colour it with six colours. Just colours. No clouds or leaves in a breeze, just colour. Fluttershy wanted to colour the sky with rainbows, but she couldn't. That was Rainbow Dash's job, her job. But would it hurt so much to make rainbows with Rainbow Dash? It wasn't up to Rainbow Dash, it was up the manager of the Rainbow Factory.

To work for the Rainbow Factory, what a dream. Only the best of the best of pegasi worked at the Rainbow Factory. Those who swore to secrecy for unknown reasons and life-long dedication were the pegasi of the Rainbow Factory. Fluttershy could swear an oath of secrecy and dedication, couldn't she? How hard could it be? She shouldn't be thinking that way though, as there is more to the Rainbow Factory. You can't just swear to an oath and expect high respect and ranking; you had to take everything seriously. But Fluttershy could do that, couldn't she?

 _In the Rainbow Factory, where dreams and honours come true…_

Fluttershy thought the Rainbow Factory to be a wonderful, colourful palace of rainbows streaking from a pipe into the sky over Cloudsdale. Inside, happiness and giggling of pegasi. Beautiful rainbows being let free from the hooves of their creators to stun many ponies!


	2. Fluttershy's Dream

**A/N: I felt like typing this chapter. Some notes! Snowball, in this story is my OC! He is an actual rat that I have on my shoulder as I typed this chapter. He's a young baby albino (white fur with red eyes) rat. Swearing near the end between Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I apologize if I didn't capture any of the character's personality. Next chapter may be up after Christmas or near New Years. Merry Christmas!**

It was normal day when Fluttershy awoke in her cottage near the Everfree Forest grounds. The animals of all sorts that inhabited the enchanted forest lived a very short distance away from the small cottage as the presence of the lovely pastel-yellow pegasus with her gentle, curly pink mane gave the animals enough peace and harmony to last them a lifetime. An albino rat given the name Snowball would always sleep at the door of Fluttershy's home, snacking on the beetles or spiders that intended an entrance into the pegasus's house. Apart from having red eyes, he was a cuddly little rat.

As the sky shone its last tint of oranges and pinks, the door to Fluttershy's cottage opened softly. A slight creak was heard, as her door in the need of some mending. Who cared? When the door breaks, her beaver companions could chomp a new door up within ten minutes!

Fluttershy's water-blue eyes shined as she stepped out her doorway, and stretched her feathery yellow wings wide until she heard a slight crack of one of her bones. She sighed dazedly. Her eyes looked down at Snowball, who was now awake and standing on his grappling hooks. A spider leg lay next to him which made Fluttershy smile her first smile of the day. "Thanks, Snow."

The rat smiled, showing his naturally yellow and orange teeth to the pegasus. The orange of Snowball's teeth fascinated her. Snowball curled back up into the ground and fell back asleep. Fluttershy beat her wings, and was up in the air, high over her house. She was a powerful flyer. Some said she was 2nd best to Rainbow Dash. But Fluttershy denied it, as she was happy with the talents she owed and didn't want to ruin them with showing them off to other ponies. She considered it rude to gloat in your own glory. Appreciating it was all Fluttershy thought to be right.

After lifting up, she flew forward. As the sky was almost clothed in dark grey clouds, Fluttershy wanted to enjoy the last tints of blue the sky possessed. The Rainbow Factory was all Fluttershy could really think of lately. Who could she tell, though? Rarity? No, she cared nothing of the factory even if it produced rainbow clothing for her fashion line. Twilight? No, Twilight would try to change her mind! Pinkie? No, she was too focused into parties. Heck, if she told her, a ridiculous party would've been thrown! Rainbow? Well, that would just be plain-out stupid. Rainbow seemed to think less of Fluttershy. Applejack? Yes, her! On the farm working her horse-ass off. Perfect! Applejack was known for her honesty!

Fluttershy's flight path changed suddenly. Now her wings were beating towards Sweet Apple Acres. It had been awhile since her last visit to the family farm. Last time she was there, she had bought a small basket of apples for a bunny's litter of growing babies. But that was nearly three-years ago...the year before Scootalo's disappearance.

Shrugging off the thought of the dead pegasus, Fluttershy shut her eyes and let the wind carry her to the lovely farm that always smelled of warm apple pie.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had just arrived home from a long work period at the Rainbow Factory, but would be heading back that night. The factory was in need of cleaning as the smell of decaying ponies and blood stains on the walls, floors, and the colour-draining machines had begun to make her nauseous. Her right ear had been bitten into by a pegasus struggling to break free from her grasp and a chunk of it had been pulled off. As painful as it was, Dashie didn't care. When ponies noticed the missing chunk, oh well. She'd come up with one of her creative fibs if anypony asked her what happened.

Rainbow Dash flew to her house that floated in the sky. She was a messy pegasus and never cleaned her mess up so walking into her house and seeing bugs or maggots was understandable. It didn't matter though, she was leaving tonight.

She walked in, and as she suspected, there was a carpet of maggots swarming over a sandwich that she ate half of. Yum.

Fluttershy landed behind Applejack, who was holding two baskets of green apples that she and Big Mac had just harvested from the apple trees. Fluttershy reached forward and grabbed one, taking a bite of one. "Hi, Applejack," she said through muffled chews, but quickly swallowed and her cheeks darkened, "s-sorry about my manners."

Applejack turned, slightly frightened of the pegasus's sudden presence. "W-Well, hi there! What you be doing here?" the orange pony smiled as she put her two baskets of green apples down on the grass next to her. Applejack sensed Fluttershy needed something as she never came to the farm. And when she did, it was for an important reason.

"U-Um, hi, um…" Fluttershy spoke shyly, "I...could we talk?"

"Why you think I put me apples down?" Applejack asked as she smirked lightly. "I know when you come, you come for help!" Applejack laughed for a few seconds.

Fluttershy laughed very lightly, "y-yeah…" There's was never a moment when Fluttershy wasn't shy. A moment of silence.

"So," Applejack broke the silence, "what you need? Advice? An order of apples? You inviting me over for tea? Ohh! I hope it's apple cinnamon tea you be serving me!"

"W-Well, uh, no. Sorry, but I came to tell you something. You're the only person I think I can tell what I dream…" Fluttershy's voice had a sort of dreamy tone to it.

 _She must be serious,_ Applejack thought. _Oh, wait. She's always serious._

"You can tell me anything, Flutters." she said comfortingly as she lifted a hoof and gently placed it on one of Fluttershy's wings. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Fluttershy smiled, "Well...You know the Rainbow Factory…?" Applejack's eyes narrowed negatively, "Yep, rainbow dummy works there as a top lieutenant." Applejack wasn't impressed with Rainbow Dash for a few weeks before she left for another work period. Rainbow had previously called a fat apple-loving hoarder before she left.

"'Rainbow Dummy'?" Fluttershy asked in shock.

"Don't get me started on that pegasus," Applejack shrugged it off, "Now, what about the Rainbow Factory?"

"U-Uh...I was thinking about...maybe working there?"

Applejack's jaw dropped as she heard the words come from the pegasus's snout. "Wh-What?! You wanna make rainbows?!"

Fluttershy was taken back by the sudden outrage, "I-Is that a bad thing?"

"No. But why come to me? Why not go to Rainbow Dash about this?" Applejack instantly calmed down.

"I thought it would be rather stupid…"

"It's rather stupid coming to me about your problem when I can't do anything about it because I'm just a horse. It's rather smarter to go to Rainbow Dash as she's a pegasus and can most likely get you hired with her manager's consent!"

Fluttershy then saw how stupid she was being and before Applejack could say anything, Fluttershy was up in the air and flying back home where she belonged. Tears streamed from her eyes as she knew she was just a stupid pegasus with no abilities whatsoever. She could never qualify as a rainbow-maker.

Just as Fluttershy left, Rainbow Dash arrived. Applejack, already being upset with herself for what she did to Fluttershy, was now even more agitated that Rainbow Dash had arrived. A glare struck into her eyes, "What you want?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I'm sorry I called you whatever I called you last time I saw you."

"You don't mean that." Applejack growled.

"I do!"

"Horse crap!"

"Apple Jackass!"

"Rainbow Dumbass!"

The cursing didn't stop until Applejack blurted, "Get Fluttershy a ******* job!"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Fluttershy wants to work at the Rainbow Factory?"

"Yes, it's her dream. She was just here before you flew your ugly ass here." Applejack grumbled before she picked up her basket of green apples and walked away. Rainbow Dash only stood where she was in horror.

 _Oh no..._


	3. Fluttershy's Confrontation

Rainbow Dash took off into the sky, in shock. How could a pony so sweet and peaceful want to work at the Rainbow Factory? But then Rainbow Dash remembered. _She doesn't know what really happens in the Rainbow Factory._ Thinking of how Fluttershy could work at the factory was a sure as Hell no! But then again, Fluttershy has changed over the years.

Most of the pegasi in the factory did pose a threat to their secret behavior. Pegasi who posed a threat were held at the factory for the rest of their lives. Pegasi who didn't pose a threat were allowed to leave the factory for a two-day vacation. Any pony who goes against the Rainbow Factory's oath that every pony is forced to swear upon is to become a victim of the factory's brutality.

 _Could I ever kill Fluttershy when she betrays?_ No, she couldn't. Scootalo had to be killed upon failing her flight test, although it did secretly hurt the rainbow-maned pegasus.

Fluttershy still had an interest in animals, but it was not as huge as it was when she earned her favourable cutie mark or when Princess Twilight Sparkle had arrived. She hardly went into the forest anymore even though she lived close enough to have a nice stroll through it. It put everyone through shock. Luckily, the animals were oblivious to her lost interest in them.

 _Could I turn Fluttershy, of all pegasi, into a heartless and merciless pegasus that drains the colours from failures without any remorse? Is it possible for a pegasus to change that much?_

The thoughts overran Rainbow Dash's mind before the sudden anthem of the despicable Rainbow Factory ran through her mind and it seemed to calm her a little.

 _Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice_

 _as the story we knew as sugar and spice._

Rainbow Dash soared in the cold air with her powerful wings that were slightly more powerful than Fluttershy's. No one could compare to Rainbow Dash at the Rainbow Factory. It was true. With all the pegasi in metal regalia and sitting at a moving table why they'd chop the "recycled" pegasi up. Anyone to find a wing in the pile was to pluck all the feathers and stick it to the Feather Wall. The Feather Wall consisted of feathers of all colours of the spectra from a pegasus's wings. The trickles of blood on the wings acted as contrasting glitter.

Suddenly, the sight of Fluttershy's cottage was locked into Rainbow Dash's deep pink eyes as she flew off of her flight current subconsciously. How could one of the best flyers in Equestria lose their consciousness and slip into a subconscious state?

Animals crowded around Fluttershy's house as loud whimpering could be heard from inside. Snowball sensed there was something terribly wrong and that another animal's company inside her house could be disastrous as Fluttershy was newly known for her outrages while in a depressing state. Any bunny who tried to crawl in through a window against Snowball's consent would have their fluffy tail bitten into and pulled back down to the ground.

Inside Fluttershy's home, she laid on her bed crying. Applejack was right. Maybe she should've gone to Rainbow Dash about the Rainbow Factory instead of going to Applejack as if she was a know-it-all. Applejack minded her own business, no one else's. She lived on a distant farm.

"I should've just stayed home and laughed over my stupidity!" Fluttershy sobbed loudly into her butterfly-shaped pillow that was the fluffiest pillow she had. "The Rainbow Factory that I love and dream of going to is such a bad place for a pegasus like me!"

Unknown to Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash had just entered Fluttershy's cottage. Snowball was gone. Never to be seen again. All the animals had scurried away in fear. I prickle of blood trickled down Rainbow Dash's right hoof and her mouth was gushing with blood, but not her own blood. Fluttershy had not heard the dying squeaks of Snowball as Rainbow Dash chewed him up.

Fluttershy's bedroom door opened and she lifted her head in pure horror to see Rainbow Dash standing at her door. The first thing she noticed was the blood that dripped from Rainbow Dash's mouth. "F-Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash called in a weak sounding voice, "h-help, please!"

Forgetting her foolishness, Fluttershy immediately got off of her bed and quickly flew to her kitchen to grab her first-aid kit as Rainbow Dash sat herself down on one of the chairs in Fluttershy's lounge. A small smirk played against her lips as the taste of rat lingered on her tongue. _Perfect…_

Fluttershy rushed back into the lounge and started to tend to Rainbow Dash's wounds. A few minutes after, Fluttershy finally spoke. "What happened? I thought you were still at work at the factory?" Fluttershy lied about the last part, as she knew Rainbow Dash's work schedule by heart.

"I flew into a rose bush as I was walking through the forest with a lost baby chipmunk," Rainbow Dash replied.

 _Strange,_ Fluttershy thought for a second, _chipmunks don't fancy the Everfree Forest as much as the bunnies do._

"Is the baby chipmunk safe?" she asked with a tint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, I managed to get her home before I crashed." Rainbow Dash replied simply.

"Anyways," Rainbow Dash spoke again, "I heard from Applejack of what I think may be a fib." Her pink eyes turned to Fluttershy's greenish-blue eyes which were suddenly filled with hope.

"Is it true that you wish to work at the Rainbow Factory, as I am under the belief that it is your dream? This all Applejack's telling." Rainbow asked as a sly smirk played on her lips.

Fluttershy froze in shock. _I trusted Applejack! How could she?!_

Rainbow Dash waited for an answer although she knew all too well that this was true. "Y-Yes…" Fluttershy finally mumbled.

"Well," Rainbow sighed, "as manager of the Rainbow Factory, I invite pegasus in secret as commotion over the factory employees are high. Many want a job there, but many can't be trusted."

"You're the manager?!" Fluttershy outburst.

"Well, yes."

"You are the manager of the legendary Rainbow Factory of Cloudsdale?!" Fluttershy repeated as her eyes were wide with curiosity and astonishment.

"Yes, don't wear it out!" Rainbow Dash smiled as her plan worked. She had Fluttershy under her command.

"S-Sorry…" Fluttershy sighed embarrassedly.

"Don't worry about it, Flutters." Rainbow smiled, but then frowned. "Worry about something else."

"Huh?" Fluttershy asked.

"In order for you to work at the Rainbow Factory, you have to swear to an oath. Not now, of course. At the Rainbow Factory, a lot of work and dedication must be put into the process of making spectacular rainbows with many colours of the colour spectra. With dedication comes sacrifice. And with a sacrifice comes grief. Fluttershy," Rainbow took a breath as Fluttershy was focused on Rainbow Dash completely.

"In order for you to work at the Rainbow Factory, you must leave your residence here and return to Cloudsdale, until your time served in Equestria is done, and you be up in Heaven." she finished. _Heaven for sure, haha._


	4. A Dream or Nightmare Come True?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School is back and got lots of studying to do before exams take place. Anyway, this chapter has two deaths. Sorry! Enjoy though.**

"Wh-What?" Fluttershy asked in shock as her yellow fur froze.

"You heard me." Rainbow smirked her playful little smirk.

"Wh-Why can't I have a job schedule like you? You go to the factory for a little while and then come back home?"

"Because I am the manager!" Rainbow Dash groaned. It seemed to Fluttershy that Rainbow Dash's patience was beginning to run low on altitude which never really happened. The rainbow-maned pegasus quickly calmed down and smiled innocently.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Flutters, and I do certainly hope that you do take this opportunity to fulfill your most recent dream. Visits outside the factory shall never be made but what a deal I am offering you at this very moment! It will be hard, leaving everything you loved so much behind. But trust me, it shall be worth it." Rainbow Dash intrigued the yellow pegasus so well, Fluttershy would feel so terrible if she rejected this once in a lifetime opportunity.

"It will be hard leaving all my animal friends home...leaving my lovely rat, Snowball…" Fluttershy wonder off as Rainbow Dash suddenly burped and flinched at the smell of rot came from her breath. Luckily, Fluttershy had just breathed out the moment it flew near her, and disappear quickly.

"Unfortunately, the Rainbow Factory doesn't allow new employees to give farewells to their friends and families."

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash in shock, "Why?!"

"Look. You either come to the Rainbow Factory with me tonight or I'm disqualifying you for the job!"

"Alright, alright! I'll come!" Fluttershy growled as she held back the urge to smack the pegasus. _Why is she so impatient?_ Fluttershy wondered as her right hoof shoke.

"That's a good pony." Rainbow Dash smiled as her eyes seemed to glow a very deep pink that worried Fluttershy. The pink glow didn't mean any good to Fluttershy, as her eyes would shine a brighter pink than what it was shining now. A tinge of red struck the deep pink, but Fluttershy shrugged it off.

"We leave," Rainbow Dash smiled, "Now."

"But I-"

"No buts!"

Fluttershy sighed, but her heart was fluttering either way as she had just gotten the job she had secretly wanted for months.

Rainbow Dash got up, out of Fluttershy's lounge, and into the kitchen. "Now, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy growled.

"I'm coming!" Fluttershy flew out of the house quickly and that was when she saw it: white fur. White fur in a small pool of blood and a degloved tail. A rat's tail.

Rainbow Dash smiled evilly as Fluttershy turned to Rainbow Dash, "What happened to Snowball?!" she growled as she flew away from Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash growled and flew after Fluttershy, and screeched. Little did Fluttershy know that two high-altitude pegasi were flying straight towards her. "I quit!" Fluttershy yelled before a searing pain shot through her stomach. A spurt of blood came from the gash in her stomach before it began to gush.

 _N-No! I can't be dying!_

The last thing Fluttershy saw was three pegasi. Rainbow Dash, and two masked.

Rainbow Dash looked at the pegasus to her left, "I've got a pony that needs murdering."

"Yes, your Rainbowness?" the pegasus bowed, spreading his wings out onto the soiled grounds of the forest.

"Sweet Apple Acres, there are two ponies. Applejack and Big Mac. Murder them both, and bring back their hairs and skin their fur for their colour. Applejack's orange coat will be a splendid addition to the spectra!"

"Yes, your Rainbowness. Right away, your Rainbowness." and with that, the pegasus was gone in a blink of an eye.

She turned to the other pegasus, "You, stop the bleeding and bring her to the Rainbow Factory."

"Yes, your Rainbowness." Rainbow Dash smiled evilly as she flew in the direction she sent the other pegasus.

Catching up with the pegasus not too long after, they arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and a devious smile broke onto the rainbow pegasus's lips. "You take out Big Macintosh, I'll take out Applejack. Got it?" Rainbow commanded towards the orange and green pegasus that had recently been brought into the Rainbow Factory as a employer.

She was young, around Sweetie Belle and Applebloom's age. She was found abandoned as an infant in a shipping box near the Rainbow Factory around a week ago. Today, out of all Rainbow Dash's henchmen, she chose sweet little Eggy. Once in awhile, a lesser pegasus in the factory was chosen for a brutal task out of the factory.

"Yes, ma'am." Eggy replied with a squeak in her little voice. Rainbow Dash swatted her, "Your Rainbowness!"

The rule of Rainbow Dash being referred to as "Your Rainbowness" was a critical rule. If a pegasus was to refer to Rainbow Dash by another name three times, they were to be murdered by her…and eaten.

"Y-Yes, Your R-Rainbowness!" Eggy piped back in sorrow as she recovered from the smack and was now flying next to Rainbow Dash again.

"Ah, that's better. Second strike, Egghead. Third strike, you know the rest." Rainbow Dash sighed in a dark manner.

Eggy was an employer who Rainbow Dash didn't want to see lay before her to be consumed by her. Despite her flaws, Eggy was hard-working and played a powerful role in the factory. Eggy kept names of the pegasi that were murdered in the machines and was to record their colours that they bared.

A strong, stable horse stood at the entrance of the farm that belonged to Applejack. "Is that, uh, Big Macintosh?" Eggy asked timidly as she stared down the horse before her.

"Yes, now strut your skills!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Eggy nodded as she flew down towards Big Macintosh, a immensely sharp six-inch blade flipped out from under her left hoof pelt. The Earth pony attempted to run, turning the opposite direction to Eggy.

A cry of pain split the farm and blood that colour of apples gushed out onto the floor as Eggy pulled her blade back which was now dripping with blood. Big Macintosh fell on his side, dead. Eggy had shoved her blade into the back of his head. Instant death.

Rainbow Dash gazed at the scene before her in happiness and shock. "Good one. Now, skin him of his fur. I'll go get Applejack."

As if on cue to her name, Applejack had come running to the scene and gasped in pure horror as her green eyes fell onto her lifeless brother's body whose fur was just beginning to be skinned off.

"R-Rainbow?! What's goin' on here?!" Applejack screamed in horror as she backed away.

"Oh, just some sweet revenge for our rant earlier on." she smiled innocently.

"He, my brother! He did nothing wrong to you!"

"Death upon your family, Applejack!" Rainbow screamed as she charged towards her. Attempting to kick her hind legs at Rainbow Dash was a mistake as she was suddenly kicked right in the crotch, bringing her to the ground.

Rainbow Dash picked up Applejack's light and fit body and flew high up into the air, smiling evilly as Applejack flailed her legs out helplessly.

"Dash, don't do this! This isn't you!" Applejack cried. By now, they were lost in the clouds. Rainbow Dash was getting tired of holding her.

"No, please!" the pony begged more. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash let go of her and she started to fall towards the ground. Her screaming was music to Rainbow Dash's ears.

Rainbow Dash charged down towards her, now flying next to her but not touching her. Applejack glanced at Rainbow Dash before Rainbow Dash flew where she was mid-flight.

Applejack hit the ground suddenly everything was silent, but her chest still heaved. Her last breaths were drawing near and it pleased Rainbow Dash beyond anything else to see the pony of honesty dying before her.

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings hard and they were suddenly embraced with metal regalia, her hooves had blades at the ends and spikes came out of Rainbow Dash's snout.

"Goodbye," Rainbow Dash spoke as she flew towards the sun, "Applejack." she charged down towards Applejack's dying body. With her blades out, spiked-snout forward, and her half-feather, half-metal wings slicing the air like it was nothing, the two blades stabbed into Applejack's abdomen and her snot stabbed into her neck.

Applejack's bloody corpse lay before Rainbow Dash with a face of terror stuck there.

"Finish up here and meet back at the factory. If caught, just fly." Rainbow Dash smiled evilly.

"Yes, Your Rainbowness." Eggy replied.

Rainbow Dash flew off again, back to where the other pegasus was attending to Fluttershy. When she get there, the two were gone and so the rainbow pegasus flew back to the Rainbow Factory.

"I'll love to see Fluttershy die." she smiled evilly. She knew it would happen. How could it not? Fluttershy was timid, she'd be too shy to give out commands for her role. She was also forgetful. A lot. She'll most likely call Rainbow Dash by her name instead of the general name the employees were to refer to her as.

Fluttershy's character was just like that. Rainbow Dash was sure that Fluttershy would die.

One Day Later

Fluttershy woke up in a steel room on a fluffed mattress stained with blood. Her eyes fluttered open before opening wide. _Where am I?!_ She wanted to convince herself this was all just a dream, but it wasn't. This wasn't her house.

A foul smell came to Fluttershy's nostrils and it sent a shiver down her spine. The smell made her nauseous and she almost wanted to vomit.

 _I-Is that the smell of...of death?_ She threw up a little in her mouth but quickly swallowed as the sudden realization came to her along with a searing pain in her back.

 _I'm at the Rainbow Factory!_

Fluttershy grabbed the thin pillow her head rested on and covered her head with it. _No! Rainbow Dash won!_

The steel door opened suddenly, revealing a pony in a metallic suit out of shining silver armor and then, the unmistakable rainbow-coloured mane in their reflection.

"Rise and shine, Shy Blood." the familiar voice spoke.

"Shy Blood? I'm Fluttershy!" the yellow pegasus yelled out in anger as her dazzling eyes fell upon Rainbow Dash's new terrifying look.

"Not anymore. You see, employees are given new names for privacy precautions. Yours is Shy Blood." the lead pegasus spoke.

Fluttershy looked down at her hooves which were stuck in red plating engraved with silver. "What are these?"

"You are to wear them for a week to show that you are new to the other employees. Now, you must swear to an oath." Rainbow Dash handed a sheet of paper to her friend and smiled.

"Repeat that for me so we can start your tour." Rainbow Dash continued.

"U-Uh, I-I, Sh-Shy Blood, swear upon this oath to the Rainbow Factory that I, Shy Blood, once named Fluttershy, am royal to all my fellow employees and respect them with my honesty and trust. I swear to not hesitate to murder a pegasus of lesser value compared to me and the Rainbow Factory's forces. I swear to My Rainbowness that I will forever be in her debt for sparing my life off the clouds and ensuring protection if I follow her commands and her code of conduct. I shall refer to her as Your Rainbowness, recite this oath every morning I wake, and shall fear death when it is sworn upon me as it'll be my fault for my end." Shy Blood said sadly as she looked up Rainbow Dash, who was smiling so sinister and evilly.

"Very good, Shy Blood." Rainbow smiled genuinely, "Now, on with the tour. Eggy!"

A pegasus flew in and landed before Rainbow Dash. "Yes, Your Rainbowness?"

"Give this new one a tour and assign her to her first viewing of the colour collecting."

"Yes, Your Rainbowness." Eggy bowed before walking over to Shy Blood and bumping her rump forward, forcing her out of the room.


	5. Scars Are Who You Are

**A/N: Not updated this since January. Lots of school been going on and I forgot about these stories. Anyway, enjoy. Halfway through the story now. It's goin' slow.**

 **WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH NEAR THE END.**

"I'm Eggy." the pegasus in front of Shy Blood spoke. "Your name is made of two words at the beginning. Now it shall be one word. You are Shyblood now, not Shy," Eggy paused, "Blood."

Shyblood nodded as excitement began to well up in her. She was going to see her first colour collecting! _Maybe this place isn't so bad apart from death being a punishment for disobeying the rules!_ Shyblood smiled and bit her bottom lip to keep in a squeal. They were walking down a dark corridor that seemed abandoned, as stains of some substance was stained on the black walls.

A foul smell came back to Shyblood but she shrugged it off. "So, uh." Shyblood started shyly, "How long have you been here?"

Eggy looked down, "Since I was born."

Shyblood's eyes widened, "So, your parents work here? That's so cool!"

"Not exactly," Eggy replied. "The Rainbow Factory is my family. I was abandoned a baby and was brought into here…"

Shyblood was about to say something else, but it was replaced with a "ohh."

"Yeah." Eggy replied once again, an edge in her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? My parents abandoning me? Pfft, they're dead. I murdered them when I learnt to fly. Their wings hang on the walls of my apartment. They don't deserve any apology anyways, they were slobs."

Eggy's voice grew colder as she took a turn down the corridor. A huge, metal door appeared in front of the two pegasi.

Shyblood nearly hopped up into the air out of pure excitement, but she didn't. Eggy's coldness had frozen her excitement.

Eggy pushed one of her hooves against the door and it opened, revealing Shyblood's worse nightmare. She heard the terrifying and desperate screams for help like never before.

"Oh, uh. Wrong door, Eggy…?" Shyblood stuttered, thankful that Eggy still stood in her way of the anonymous terror that lay beyond.

"No. This is it."

"But, it doesn't sound like rainbows are being made!" Shy screamed, backing away. Her gentle heart was pounding harder than it ever has. But Eggy turned around; her fierce eyes piercing into Shyblood's. As if under control, the yellow pegasus started walking forward.

Shyblood wanted to rip out her eyes as she witnessed countless pegasi, a few of them familiar. One had her hooves tied to a machine which violently shook her, crushing her bones and bursting her organs in the process. Screaming out in pure horror and fear, Shyblood turned around and ran down the hall again. Her red horse shoes clopping against the ground, echoing throughout the halls.

Rainbow Dash was around the corner with two guards behind her. As Shyblood prepared her body for the steep turn, Rainbow Dash held a shiny sword out and ShyBlood ran into it. Locks of her luscious pink mane fell to the steel ground and blood mixed with particles of yellow fur dripped to the ground.

Shyblood looked down to see a slash across the place where her neck met her chest. The slash gushed with blood and Shyblood felt as if she was going to faint.

"Shyblood!" the blue pegasus screeched, "Get back to Eggy. Now!" Shyblood glared at Rainbow Dash. "N-No, you're a monster! How dare you call yourself a breed of horse!"

Baring her sharp fangs, Rainbow Dash hooked a fang into one of the flaps of her skin and tore back, blood spurting into her mouth. Shyblood yelled and fell to the ground in agony.

"You are forever scarred. Upon a scarred employer's dying breath, their scars or scar is to be slashed open to free it's dark soul." Rainbow Dash recited darkly.

Eggy was stood behind Shyblood, fear struck in her face. The last time a scar like that was placed onto a pegasus, the amount of blood lost to the slash was the pegasus's fate. Was this Shyblood's fate? She had just arrived here and now she was to be disposed of?

Kicking the yellow pegasus back onto her feet, Rainbow Dash glared over to Eggy as the two guards behind her lashed a metal chain around Shyblood's abdomen. Eggy pushed a tile in the hall and another chain with a different mechanism hung from a hook. Grabbing it, Eggy hooked the looped end of the chain around Shyblood's neck, and then hooked the chain around herself, taking the other end into her mouth where she chomped down on it. Taking a step forward, the chain tightened and Shyblood was forced to move forward unless she wanted to be choked. The two guards walked alongside of Shyblood as their chain would tighten around her abdomen if she didn't keep a strictly straight posture.

Shyblood found herself back to the doors where she witnessed the brutal murder of a young pegasus. Looking around the room, she found that pegasus. The purple and yellow cutie mark was the only colour left on the pegasus as her fur and mane were a deathly gray. Shyblood swallowed a mouthful of her insides as bloodied bones stuck out of the pegasus's body.

Eggy gazed around the factory in pride before looking over to Shyblood. Rainbow Dash appeared behind Shyblood; her eyes glowing red.

"The machines drains the colour of its victims during the process." She spoke in a low voice. Shyblood looked back, ignoring the burning pain of the slash across her chest. Wanting to swear at Dash, Shyblood held back. Who know's what would happen if she tore into her again? Death, for sure. Rainbow Dash had proven herself to be reckless and tyrannical as the manager of the Rainbow Factory. No hesitation and no sympathy. Whatever had happened to good ol' Dasher? That was something Shyblood would never know unless she asked, which she never would.

Rainbow Dash growled as she looked over to Eggy.

"So, Eggy." she growled.

"Yes, Your Rainbowness?" the ever-so-loyal pegasus replied, bowing slightly, which choked poor Shyblood.

"Guards?"

"Yes, Your Rainbowness?" Bowing also.

Then her gaze fell over to Shyblood, a strangely genuine smile grazed her lips.

"Shyblood."

Remembering the oath she swore to, and copying Eggy and the guards, the yellow pegasus muttered gently. "Yes, Your Rainbowness?"

Rainbow Dash smiled more before nodding her head to the guards.

Before Shyblood could process what had happened, she was wrestled to the ground forcefully. Too weak from the lose of blood, Shyblood looked up at Rainbow Dash, who was still smiling. Rainbow Dash then nodded her head at Eggy.

Shyblood felt Eggy pull on the chain, crouching down near the yellow pegasus. Shyblood's neck and head were brought down to the cold, metal ground. She was completely helpless. The sharp chains would cut her open more if she resisted.

Then, a hoof stepped down on her back.

A hoarse, devilish voice whispered into her ear.

"In attempt to run from my best apprentice, that shows disloyalty. Now, I must give sign to others that you are not to be trusted as I am to keep this factory safe as well as my employees."

Shyblood was just opening her mouth before she felt Rainbow Dash grasp her rich, yellow feathers in between her teeth, and then suddenly rip her head back. Shyblood's feathers flew everywhere as she screamed in pain.

"Rainbow Dash, please! Stop!"

But no reply came as she was struck again with the pain. More feathers flew in the air. Screaming the Rainbow Factory's manager's name out in horror over and over again, Shyblood's feathers had all been plucked off. She was flightless. Wingless.

Before she could gaze at what was left of her feathers, Shyblood fell unconscious.

Letting go of the chains, Eggy looked up at Rainbow Dash.

The guards dragged the sleeping pegasus away from Rainbow Dash and Eggy.

"Eggy."

"Yes, Rainbow Dash?" Right there, Eggy's wings quickly opened in defence. She called her "Rainbow Dash". _The oath! N-No!_

Rainbow Dash's eyes glowed red before attempting to pounce onto the young pegasus. But she missed by a second and Eggy went flying out the doors into the slaughterhouse. Uselessly screaming out in fear, Eggy knew an emergency exit and flew straight towards it. She was going to exploit this factory for its brutal slaughtering of innocent pegasi, if she ever managed to get out. She remembered the story of a young pegasus. Scootalo was her name. A "sister" to Rainbow Dash. Scootalo tried to escape the factory but failed to as she trapped herself.

Would she end up like Scootalo? Probably. Hopefully not.

Eggy's flying seemed to ease as she got lost in her thought's of the pegasus legend, Scootalo. And because of this, she unfortunately was oblivious to Rainbow Dash catching up to her.

Flying towards her apprentice at full speed, Rainbow Dash flicked her left front-hoof and a sharp, blade ejected from her flesh. Several inches away now, the half-metal, half-flesh pegasus gave a powerful stroke of her wings and she was above Eggy.

The draft of cold air snapped Eggy out of her thoughts, sensing her mentor above her. Quickly diving down, the armored pegasus picked up speed and started flying in between machines. Rainbow Dash screeched in anger as she sped after Eggy, but because of how heavy she was with her metal regalia, she was slightly dragged down while she tried to hault.

The impact was strong enough to get her blade jammed into the top of a metal conventional box that was a couple metres high. Pulling back the blade gave Eggy an advantage as Rainbow Dash found herself stuck.

Looking back at her mentor, Eggy felt a tear stream from her left blue eye. Shrugging off Rainbow Dash for a couple of seconds, the pegasus flew towards the emergency exit. There were two. One was an actual exit and one was a hoax to throw off prisoners who managed to get past the guards. Prisoners would have to choose a door. If they got it right, they were admitted through but they wouldn't escape either way as there were two guards outside of the door who were for sure to capture the prisoner on the fly.

Eggy knew which door was the exit though, and she shifted her wing movement slightly to set her on a path towards the left door.

Rainbow Dash finally managed to break the blade free of the metal and she quickly charged after her apprentice. "Poor, little Eggy." she muttered disgustingly. Catching up to Eggy, Rainbow Dash cackled evilly as she watched Eggy.

Suddenly her brain clicked as she heard the sinister laugh. _Wrong door!_

Quickly turning for the right door, Eggy screeched in pain as she felt Rainbow Dash's blade impale her and stab her into the emergency door. Rainbow Dash released the blade from her body, now stuck into the door with Eggy impaled by her midsection.

"I taught you better." Another blade appeared out of Rainbow Dash's hoof.

Eggy sighed as she shut her eyes. She knew her wings were to be cut off and hung on the wall. Why should she care anymore though? She was dying now. This factory was the beginning and ending of her.

"Swear the oath a final time. You are still an honorary member. But I can not change the rules of the first Rainbow Factory manager. I'm sorry, Eggy." For once in all her years working here, Eggy could see sympathy in Rainbow Dash's eyes.

Grabbing the now-unemployed pegasus's wings, Rainbow Dash's sinister glare returned as she slowly sliced off her old apprentice's wings. Eggy's eyes rolled back as she drifted away from her last moment's of ever being conscious.

Minutes later, after her wings were cut off, Eggy took her last breath. Rainbow Dash pulled the corpse off of the blade and dropped it from twenty-metres high.

Muttering selfishly, "Goodbye, Eglantine. You should be tasty tonight."


End file.
